


Lifeline

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Melancholy, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu stands vigil for Peko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



He sits by her pod constantly. 

 

Her hand hangs outside of the walls, as if reaching subconsciously for the sword that used to be next to her. Instead, he takes it, and holds it for the entirety of her coma. 

 

It’s a poor substitute for what he should’ve done before everything went to hell, but it’s a start down the road of atonement. 

 

She wakes up to his hand in hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind that this is really short...


End file.
